The Diary Of Annabeth Chase
by SenMallika
Summary: Annabeth realizes that its not really lame to keep a diary and it actually is quite fun. Get a peek into her everyday life, from the rebuilding of Olympus to her much scrutinized relationship with Percy, from her point of view :


The Diary Of Annabeth Chase

Dear Diary,

Ok fine, stop it already! Stop giving me that look! I know that its kinda super-girly to keep a diary and its definitely not the sort of behavior expected from the daughter of Athena, but you know all things said and done, its not such a big deal. And no Mom, just in case you're listening, which I know you are, the influence of Christina is NOT rubbing off on me. Okay, maybe a little bit. But hanging out with a daughter of Aphrodite has been kinda beneficial for me. Not only has my fashion sense improved drastically, (that's what Christina says, I always thought that I looked pretty okay) I've also learnt how to get along better with other girls. But the biggest plus point is of course how much my new look has impressed Percy…

I mean, you should have seen his face when he came to pick me up for prom! Honestly, if a couple of hours of preening could make such a huge impression on Percy, it was totally worth it!

Anyways. Ahem. Back to the point. So, I've decided to keep a diary, to record all the happenings of my day -to -day life. And honestly, with all that's going on in my life right now, I'm going to have a lot to write in you.

Well… Since quite a lot of interesting stuff has happened to me this past week, let me give you a quick lowdown on the life of Annabeth Chase this past week.

Let me start off with the biggest night of my life so far. Last Friday, Percy took me to Senior Prom! And well, what can I say?

It was a dream come true. Right from his awe on seeing me in my prom dress to our super romantic first dance to the lingering good night kiss that he gave me before leaving me. It was as close to perfect as you can get.

And to make that perfect night even more perfect, Mom dropped in for a midnight visit. Now before you get all confused, let me explain. Yeah, I know that Mom always made it pretty clear that she disapproved my relationship with Percy. Something about Poseidon and Athena being rivals and all of that ancient crap. But it seemed like Athena, goddess of wisdom had had a change of heart. Apparently, my mom has spied on Percy and me during prom. Usually, having your Mom spy on you and your boyfriend at prom is NOT a good idea. But after looking at us, Mom realized that she was being unfairly judgmental. And so she dropped in for a midnight visit to, wait for it, wait for it… Give me her blessing! I know, unbelievable right? Yes, yes, you did hear it right, my mom blessed me! Nothing absolutely NOTHING could be better than that.

Umm… Well, on second thoughts, I hope that Mom's blessing helps me score that perfect hundred in my biology paper as well…

BUT. Back to other things. And yes Diary, I'm done talking about Percy. For now atleast. I am after all a daughter of Athena, I'm not that boy- crazy! I do have other things going on in my life you know!

The rebuilding of Olympus is going fabulously. We just finished a temple for Artemis and if I may say so myself, its looking AH-MAY-ZING! Okay, maybe that was a little strange. If Percy were here, he would raise his eyebrows and say, "Not your usual style!" Did I ever mention how cute Percy looks when he raises his eyebrows? Okay, I get it, SORRY! Back to Olympus.

The best part about finishing the temple though, is that Thaliawill be coming to have a look at it. Thalia is the leader of the Hunters Of Artemis. We used to be really close, it will be a great opportunity to catch up with her again. Now that she's a hunter, she's always travelling and I rarely ever get to see her. We could maybe rent out a movie, order some pizza or something like that. Old school style

And well, what else? Oh yes, I got a 96 in my Maths test… That irritating Amy beat me! I scored a 98 in Physics and a perfect 100 in History, those were the highest scores, thank God! I'm topping my class pretty comfortably, that annoying bitch Amy, who seriously needs an attitude check is a good 7-8 marks behind me. So I don't have to worry about losing my numero uno rank at this very moment. Anyways, I have to go over the latest blueprints for the new Apollo temple, complete my Geography map and then I'm meeting Percy for coffee at Starbucks….  
So I should probably go now, I'll definitely let you know if anything else interesting happens tonight! Otherwise, I'll write in you tomorrow. Till then, good bye!

Signing off with a whole lot of incredibly complicated blueprints to go over, a geography map to finish AND (not to forget!) a coffee date to attend…

Annabeth


End file.
